This invention relates to a novel tricycloundecanol and, more particularly, to 2-exohydroxy-endo-tricyclo[6.2.1.0.sup.2,7 ]undecane represented by the following formula (I): ##STR2##
The tricycloundecanol of the formula (I) according to the invention has a green, camphor-like and woody odor, reminiscent of a component of patchouli oil and is useful as an aroma chemical. Furthermore, since it has an aliphatic polycyclic structure like naturally occurring sesquiterpene alcohols and synthetic tricyclic aliphatic alcohols such as adamantyl alcohol, it is expected to have various physiological activities owned by said alcohols, namely antiviral, antimicrobial and plant hormone activities, among others.